Although a spiral antenna has broadband characteristics, its lowest frequency is limited by its outer shape. To obtain satisfactory antenna characteristics (gain and axial ratio) at the lowest frequency, it is known to increase the outer shape size of the antenna, add a wave absorber and the like, deform the shape of an end portion, or add an absorption resistance and the like.